


Blackmail for Breakfast

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Widowtracer, F/F, F/M, Like, M/M, Multi, really in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: All Gabriel wanted to get was breakfast for himself and his guests. Not deal Sombra and her girlfriend.





	

            “So…” Sombra drawls, her voice making Gabriel warily pause on his way through his living room, intent on getting breakfast. Why the Mexican hacker, or her former architech girlfriend are in his living room he isn’t sure, but it doesn’t bode well for him. “Talon know you’re hiding 76 and Shrike from them?”

            “I’m not hiding anyone,” Gabriel lies.

            “Gabe, I hate to break it to you, but I saw you Shadow Step in with them. Also, the three of you are noisy as fuck,” Sombra says, raising her head off of Satya’s shoulder. The Indian architech seems to be shaping a tiny owl from her hand. “Emphasis on the fuck. Who knew the great Strike Commander Morrison was such a mouthy bottom?”    

            “Get out,” Gabriel says, pointing one talon-tipped finger at the door. 

            “No,” Sombra pouts, chewing on a churro. “You have churros. And I don’t have to listen to stupid sounding British and French dirty talk.” 

            “ _Sombra_. Can you please get her under control?” he asks Satya. 

            “If you give us ten thousand dollars and an agreement that Talon will not attempt to give us any assignments for the next week, yes,” Satya says, finishing the little owl and putting it on a side table. “If not, no.”

            “Deal,” Gabriel agrees readily. He’ll just wire it out of one of Blackwatch’s ‘private’ accounts. God knows he’s the only one left with clearance to access them and some had a hell of a lot of money.

            “Excellent,” Satya says, scooping Sombra up with a startled squick. “Wire it to us immediately, and we’ll see you next week. Also,” Satya smirks, just at the doorway to the hall, and Sombra suddenly has a cat’s mischievous smile at her girlfriend's smirk. “You and 76 should really remember Ana Amari’s name isn’t ‘God’.”


End file.
